bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perspiration Implementation
"The Perspiration Implementation" is the fifth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 19, 2015. Summary As the guys decide to take up fencing, Amy and Sheldon start to consider dating other people. The girls are helping Stuart get more female interest in his business. Extended Plot Getting ready for lunch, Howard describes to the guys a machine he made that makes it appear that he has been jogging since Bernadette wants him to exercise more. They all decide to take up a sport and decide on fencing which Barry Kripke teaches. The girls are invited to the comic bookstore by Stuart to work getting more female interest in his business. The guys are taking their fencing lessons and they go crazy dueling whenever Kripke is distracted or takes a phone call. Giving advice to Stuart about women with every suggestion ending in hilarious results. Kripke learns about the Shamy breakup and shows interest in Amy which upsets Sheldon. Sheldon then challenges him to a duel, three years from now after he's learned the sport. Amy tries to explain to Stuart why he may be having difficulty being alone and how she could relate to that to which Stuart assumes she is asking him out which she is not. Back at Penny's she receives a date invitation from Kripke. Penny wonders if she has ever imagined a naked Kripke. Amy already knows showing them the picture Kripke sent her. The guys are drinking at a bar and urge Sheldon to move on by starting to date. He asks one woman who turns him down and then the next woman who is the first woman's grandmother. The next woman reminds Sheldon of a clown because of her red hair and pale complexion. Coming up the stairs, Leonard and Sheldon run into Bernadette and Amy on the stairs. The two leave Sheldon and Amy alone. Amy tells him that she turned Kripke down, but gets upset when Sheldon mentions that he has been asking other women out. Finally, Bernadette wonders how Howard could run so many miles in one day as he quickly leaves. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: September 15, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 19, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *John Ross Bowie will return as Barry Kripke in this episode *Kripke and Stuart ask Amy out but she turns them both down. *Amy wants to reconcile with Sheldon (she turns down Stuart and Kripke and is hurt when she learns that the guys are trying to encourage Sheldon to move on). Quotes To be entered. Gallery J&J.jpg|Looks who's back! Reference Taping Report http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=17472. Category:Shamy Separated Category:Leonard Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory